The truth will set you free
by leauk82
Summary: Complete! The power of truth and love!


Title:- The truth shall set you free!

Summary:- One shot SS/HG.

Disclaimer:- I own nothing!

No flames please, I only did this for fun!

No real story line, just one of my fantasy situations!

****

Hermione had been the potions mistress at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry for 3 years.  
She had been hired to take Snape's place as he had taken over as Headmaster when Albus had decided to retire after Voldermort had been defeated.   
  
His relationship with all members of staff was as iced as ever and he kept himself to himself. He particularly held Hermione in his 'most hated list' as he believed that she had turned potions classes into too much of an enjoyable time. The fact that the whole schools GPA had risen dramatically since she had taken over had nothing to do with it, of course!  
  
During a staff meeting a topic, particularly interesting had arisen.  
  
"... I have been instructed by the Minister of Magic that I must perform a simple test on all my faculty to ascertain weather or not any of you have any ulterior motives for being here, as part of my team. Personally, I have thought it to be a good idea for quite sometime. " He said through a twisted smile.   
  
"What is this test Severus?" asked a curious Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Veritaserum, Minerva" he said, with a smirk he just refused to hide.  
  
"WHAT???" came the reply from the outraged team.  
  
"Silence!!! " He bellowed!  
"This is an essential requirement from the Ministry of magic and if you have any objections to it being carried out, might I suggest you leave immediately..." he said in a menacing tone.  
  
Silence followed.   
The whole staff team knew that Severus would not only ask questions relative to Hogwarts, but into their private lives. It would not be like Severus to not take advantage of a vulnerable situation and he was so obviously loving every minute of watching them squirm!  
  
Hermione on the other hand had gotten to thinking.   
She had not many secrets that he could get out of her.  
Just the one........  
The fact that she had been fantasising about this man for the past 3 years.  
  
Now 25 years old she was convinced she had never been more aroused in a mans presence then when she was around him.  
  
His whole auror.  
His scent.  
Those hands.  
Those lips............ She blushed furiously as she began to tingle between her legs. She received a look from Severus that said, 'I dare you to challenge me on this' .....as she always did.  
They never did have the friendliest of relationships but held each other with a respect that was never shown to the other.   
  
He went through a list of times a days of appointments and glared at Hermione when he told her to follow him into his office.  
She complied. 

She was petrified, but relieved that she did not need to wait as long as some for their appointment.  
  
He knickers were drenched and she was so ashamed of herself and knew deep down she'd loose her job after he'd figured what was going on in her Nether regions!  
  
They entered his office and he told her to sit, in a tone that said ' Make this easy for yourself' and ' I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm'.  
  
She sat and waited for him to return with the vial of the truth potion.  
  
"Open wide" he said  
  
...More wetness.  
  
She opened and he dropped 3 drops of the potion on her tongue, waiting for it to take effect.  
She blushed furiously, knowing what was going to happen.  
He was in his element watching her fidget and blush.  
  
"What is your full name?" was his 1st question.  
  
"Hermione Eleanor Granger"  
  
"Age?"  
  
"25"  
  
"Occupation?"  
  
"Potions Mistress, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Who is your employer?"  
  
"You are"  
  
"Ok..... Do you have any motives, other that teaching children to be working here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Calm down young lady I am merely doing my job!"  
  
She kept her mouth closed shut, feared to death her tongue would run away with her!  
  
" Are you involved in any relationships that the staff team do not know about?"  
  
"No"  
  
" Anything you want to tell me?"  
  
And there it was........ the question to ruin her career, her hopes and dreams of her future.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is…"  
  
He sat back in his chair and waited, with a smile playing around his lips. 

This was bound to be embarrassing for her.  
  
"Spit it out then you stupid girl, I have not got all day!"  
  
She sat forward in her chair, not knowing where her courage came from.  
  
" I would love it if you pushed everything off this desk. Stripped me naked and fucked me as hard as you can on top of it!" she purred seductively, keeping eye contact.  
  
Severus went white, and without realising it his eyes were wide open.

  
"I beg your pardon, Professor Granger???" he managed to mutter, fidgeting with his parchment.  
  
"I think you heard me Professor" she whispered as she stood and slowly, with the movements of a panther, walked around his desk and stood over him.  
  
"I'd advise you to think carefully before you make your next move Granger........…"  


"I've done nothing but think about it Severus….." and with that, she bent down and placed a gentle, yet soft kiss on his lips and let her arm snake its way around his neck.

This kiss lasted for a few minutes in the awkward position before Severus grabbed her by both arms and threw her off him, standing and striding over to his water decanter. His mouth had suddenly gone very dry and he felt quite dizzy.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing Professor Granger?" he spat once he regained some of his composure.

How could this be happening to him? 

He had never had anyone throw themselves at him in such a way. 

There must have been a problem with the potion. It was the only explanation. A girl, no woman such as Hermione could never be attracted to him. She was so young, so slim, tanned so beautiful…….

………'stop it Severus!" he said to himself!

"You were the one who wanted to know if I had anything to tell you!" She smirked as she stood from her fallen spot and brushed herself down, walking slowly towards him so not to scare him.

"Severus I'm not in love with you" she took his hand and kissed it.

She received a blank look from him and she noted how his hand trembled from her touch.   
"I have the greatest respect for you and the simple fact of the matter is that, I am desperately attracted to you." She paused so he could take this new information in.

She walked over to his desk and sat on it.

"Its always been you." her eyes dropped to the floor

"Ever since I came back to Hogwarts." she said as she stared at him with soft eyes.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable and I don't want you to hate me.

I just want to make you happy for once in your life." she said as she stood and walked over to him, taking his hand once again.

He seemed to have gone into a state of shock.

"Severus?" ask said gently. 

He was just staring at her in disbelief. 

'This IS real.' He thought to himself

He was certain that he had made the potion correctly.

All he needed to do, was snap his fingers and this girl, no woman could be in his bed within seconds. Or better- over the desk as she originally suggested.

As Severus battled with his thoughts, Hermione was still stroking his hand.

Before he realised what she was doing, she kissed him again.

Gently at first, and then deeper and deeper, until her arms were around him and her tongue was begging for entrance into his mouth. 

  
Severus knew this was wrong. He was taking advantage of a vulnerable faculty member. 

The reputation he would get if this ever got out. 

Her kiss was soft and needing. 

The heat coming for her was unbelievable and she drew back as she realised he was not kissing her back.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked in a quiet voice. 

Frightened to death he would break her heart by sending her away with a hurtful line.

He stared at her for a few moments and the walked over to his desk.

This was his one chance for happiness, he knew it. 

It was too good an opportunity to miss and he had to make the most of it. 

With a flick of his wand, everything on his desk disappeared. 

He looked up at his new lover, and with a gentlemanly motion, he offered his hand to help her onto his desk.

She smiled and took his hand. He snaked a hand around her waist and lifted her onto it, leaving her in a sitting position.

He could smell the sex radiating from her as she opened her legs to give him a more comfortable position. 

He was going to enjoy this.

He was going to tease her, knowing she was going to obey his every demand.

"Are sure about this, Hermione?" he whispered into her ear.

She looked lovingly into his eyes. She had never seen the gentle side of him.

"I'm sure." Was her reply before she put her hands on his face and kissed him with a soft, tender kiss.

"I'm crazy about you…" she whispered against his neck.

That was all it took for him to loose his composure.

To feel her breath against him like that.

He took a firm hold of her face and kissed it desperately, almost bruising her, probing his tongue all around her lips and she opened her mouth willingly and pulling further into her.

An onlooker may have thought they were trying to eat each others faces. 

She moaned loudly as his hands slid down her back and lifted her black top up slightly, allowing his hands to caress the bare skin at the small of her back. 

Her skin was so soft. 

He kissed her neck hard, and soft, wet kisses could be heard, only adding to Hermione's arousal. 

She knew the second he touched her she was cum…. 

She threw her head back and groaned loudly. 

"Oh Severus, please…" she pleaded with him as his mouth trailed down to her chest.

He stood back from her, taking in the enormity of the situation. 

As he had grazed her chest, her nipples had become hard.

She really was aroused! 

He could not remember ever being so aroused as the sight of her pleading eyes looked up at him, examining his movements. 

She took a handful of his robes and whispered "More…."

He ripped open her blouse and she gasped.

She was wearing a black, silk bra, plain but very sexy. He took in the sight of her and moaned out loud, gently running his hands up and down both her arms as he drank in the sight of her semi naked form.

"Hermione, you are exquisite…….." he whispered as he kissed her collar bone and allowed his hands to massage her aching breasts. 

She shifted as she bunched her skirt up around the top of her legs and naturally opened her legs wider as Severus worked on opening her bra as he kissed her nipples through her bra.

Finally it was undone and her breasts fell out her bra, spilling into his hands.

He had never felt such warmth.

As he stood back to look at her, he realised that she had pulled her skirt up, revealing black, silk stocking and garter belt, with matching panties to the bra.

He went a little dizzy and had to use the desk to steady himself.

She was perfect.

A vision.

A fantasy.

A dream.

Someone like this could never belong to him. It had to be a dream.

She put her hands on his chest, and smiled.

"Please Severus, don't stop…!" she begged as she shifted forward and began undoing his robes, maintaining his eye contact.

He looked at her angelic face as the lust filled face and flushed cheeks concentrated on de-robeing him.

He stroked her hair and she smiled, leaning into his touch.

'Why does she want me?' he asked himself.

'She deserves better.' he thought sadly.

As her words came back to him, a pain struck his heart.

(("I don't love you Severus." ))

She was merely using him.

He look on her sadly as she finally managed to rid him of his robes, jacket and shirt and began kissing his chest. 

The sexy scar across his ribs was particularly sensitive, she noted. 

He felt dirty because he did not want to be used. 

He wanted her to be his.

This was the only chance he had to stop this now, or loose any dignity he had.

Otherwise she'd look at him constantly and think 'I fucked you and dropped you like a hot brick!'

"Stop…" he said firmly as her hands managed to snake up his back to tickle his spine.

She looked up, astonished as he grabbed her wrists and the stone look on his face reappeared. 

The eyes that had been so full of desire were gone. 

They were now cold, and blank.

The hands that had caressed her were now hurting her, bruising her wrists.

"I suggest you get dressed and don't breath a word of this to anyone little girl."

Hermione felt like she had been stabbed through the heart.

"GET OUT, YOU STUPID CHILD!!" He roared.

With a wave of his wand, he was dressed and stalking out of his office without a backward glance.

Little did he know, if he had only let her in, from that day on, she would have fell in love with him, and him, her.

It had been the Vertiserium talking.

Instead it would be a long time off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the months after the incident in his office, Severus and Hermione's relationship appeared to not change.

She remained civil to him in staff meetings and one to one supervision sessions, not allowing him to see the hurt he had caused her.

The heart break. 

The disillusionment.

How could he have been so cruel to her? After she had bore her soul to him!

She cried herself to sleep every night, wishing things could have been different.

They never made eye contact at anytime and avoided each other at all costs.

He did not want to be around her. 

Her presence only reminded him of what he could never have.

Her youth.

Her beauty.

Her touch.

It was all gone.

12 months elapsed and the Ministry wrote to The Headmaster.

Dear Headmaster Snape.

We have reason to suspect that one of your faculty may be spying against us, in the on going fight to bring the remaining death eaters to glory.

As you know, when the Dark Lord died, he left behind many loyal supports, and we are certain we did not catch all of them.

I am writing to instruct you to make the Vertiserium test for all your staff compulsory towards the end of each calendar year.

Please inform me of your findings within the next 24 hours.

Yours faithfully

Arthur Weasley.

Minister of magic.

Severus paled. ' Oh God no!' he thought!

What was she going to say to him!

What was he going to say to her?

He called an emergency staff meeting at once and informed the staff of the news.

Hermione had paled the second she heard Snape's instructions for them all to wait in their private chambers for him to administer the potion to them all. 

He did not make any eye contact with her. No acknowledgement of what he had just said.

She made her way back to her chambers and poured a glass of wine. Downing it in one. She was going to need it!

After 7 hours, a hot bath, and 2 bottles of wine later. Snape floo'd into Hermione's sitting room, potion in hand.

"I apologise for your long wait Professor Granger but we indeed found our spy. She s just been arrested and taken to Azkaban Prison."  


She stood quickly.

"Oh My God, who was it?!" she asked, almost frightened.

"Professor Sprout." he said in a mere whisper, noticing the shock on her face.

"Oh NO!" she gasped!

"What had she been doing?"

" Spying on us all, working out any patterns and weaknesses. Lucky really she was found out when she was. She found my weakness." he stated in an emotionless voice.

"Which is?" she asked curiously.

"You." he stated emotionlessly.

"They were planning on kidnapping you and holding you ransomed against me!"

Hermione sat down quickly and paled even more.

"I am sorry Professor Granger, I was instructed to test all of my staff…" he said softly.

She sat back as he approached her and opened her mouth.

"What is your full name?" was his 1st question.  
  
"Hermione Eleanor Granger"  
  
"Age?"  
  
"26"  
  
"Occupation?"  
  
"Potions Mistress, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Who is your employer?"  
  
"You are"  
  
"Ok..... Do you have any motives, other that teaching children to be working here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  


"There is just one last question I am forced to ask."

"Which is?"

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" he said as he hung his head, waiting for the back lash. 

Hermione paused and took a deep breath before saying…

"No, nothing Headmaster Snape." she said as emotionlessly as possible.

He found it hard to hide his disappointment.

He did not know what to expect but it was not that! 

She obviously felt nothing for him.

"Glad to hear it Professor Granger." His voice betraying the harshness of his words.

"That is to say. Nothing you do not already know, Severus…" she said, taking a hold of his arm as they sat on her sofa.

"Hermione, don't."

He said in a disgusted tone that hurt her beyond any of the rest of this whole sorry saga. 

She pulled her arm back and mentally scolded herself.

He must be repelled by her touch.

"I want from you what you cannot give, and it' s best we leave this now, before one of us gets hurt." He stood to leave.

"ONE OF US GETS HURT??? YOU MEAN BEFORE YOU GET HURT!!!!

FOR THE PAST 4 YEARS I'VE BEEN HURTING YOU SELFISH BASTARD!!" She screamed at him.

"Get out Snape!" she spat.

"Hermione, you only want a physical relationship you said so yourself. If I were ever to let a woman close to me, it would be for more than that I assure you. Contra to popular belief, I am a gentleman!" He said in a unemotional tone.

"Pardon?!" she asked, flummockd.

"I SAID I am a gentleman!" he repeated impatiently.

"When did I ever say I ONLY wanted physical relationship?" 

"The night well, erm the night I first gave you this potion…" he said, doubting himself.

"I told you I did not love you, but I wanted to fuck you?" she said bluntly.

He blushed at her blatant explanation of the truth. 

"Well, quite." He mumbled.

"You stupid man." Hermione blurted out.

"I beg your pardon???" he threatened.

She gulped.

"Severus I do want a physical relationship with you and I don't love you ." she said as she moved closer to him.

He flinched as those words came out of her mouth.

"Severus look at me…" she touched his face and turned into her.

"I don't love you………. Yet" she said as she caressed his shocked face.

"I'm afraid I do not understand?" he stated, exasperated.

"We hardly know each other. How can I love someone I don't know?"

The shock on as face turned into deep thought. 

'The potion merely stated how she felt at the time. Not her future hopes. '

He continued to be deep in though until Hermione brought him out of his revere. 

"Severus, if you had taken me to bed that night. 

Made love to me. 

Slept with me in your arms and woken to tell me you wanted to spend time with me and learn about me then I do honestly believe we may have fallen in love."

She stated softly.

The shock again on his face. 

The feeling of stupidity. 

How could he have not seen this??? 

She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I know that you won't want to take this any further, so we don't need to ever mention this again." she said as she rose to see him out.

As they approached the door he said…

"I'm sorry I hurt you Hermione." he said and kissed her cheek softly.

"But you deserve someone better than me, you'll see that in time."

She looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. Still under the influence of the potion, she said…….

"I don't want anyone. I want you!" she pleaded softly. 

He took her in his arms and held her firmly, managing to sit down with her as the sobs racked her body for what seemed like an eternity.

He kept reminding himself that this potion correct and he was seeing her true feelings. 

Feelings she would otherwise never allow him to see.

He thanked every God known to wizard kind that he was a potions master.

Yet, this woman was laid in his arms in agony, over him.

He wanted to ease her pain, but he did not know quite how. 

As the tears subsided, she simply lay in his arms. Content in the warm, safe feeling only he could bring.

He took a hold of the potion which was on the coffee table and sipped it.

She sat up quickly and looked at him in shock.

"Severus what did you do that for?" she said, fearing that he was going to tell her exactly why he almost screwed her on his desk.

For fun.

A cheap kick.

To fulfil a goal as a middle aged man.

" I love you Hermione." he said in a silky voice.

She blushed crimson and tried to regain her composure.

"What?" was all she could master.

" Ever since that day, I can't stop thinking about you." he said sincerely.

" I watch you when you think I'm not looking. Studied your work and lifestyle.

I love you and I would be honoured if you would allow me time in your presence to get to know you a little better." he said slowly, blushing at his own words as the potion took a hold of him.

" Oh Severus…" she fell into his arms and cried tears of joy.

" shhh darling, I'm here, I won't leave you" he whispered comfortingly to her.

After a while, they lay on her sofa, content in the silence of each others comforting presence.

"Severus?" ask asked after a while.

"hmmmm?" was the reply.

"will you stay with me tonight?" she enquired 

He looked down on her, as she had propped her chin up on his chest.

"Of course…" he said as he stroked her hair.

They stood and she took him by the hand, reassuringly, leading him to her bedroom. 

Once the bedroom door was shut, she drew the curtains and lit some candles, filling the room with a romantic scent.

He sat on the bed, looking slightly nervous.

She saw this and smiled.

The dreaded Headmaster was quaking because of her!

She walked up to the bed and touched his face. 

He leaned into her touch and sighed.

Before he could open his eyes, she removed her dress and stood before him in under ware very similar to the under ware she wore the last time they had been intimate. 

Her hair was cascading over her shoulders and she once again took a hold of his face.

"Make love to me Severus….?" she asked softly.

"ooohh…." he moaned as he stood and swept her up in his arms, laying her gently on the bed.

That night they explored each others bodies with tender touches, caresses and kisses. 

Their love making was gentle, loving and extremely erotic.

The both reached orgasm over and over again.

That night, the young Gryffinor fell asleep in the arms of the big bad Slytherin. 

Only he was not so bad after all.

The next morning, Severus and Hermione woke early and lay in silence before one of them said a word. Both scared the other one would regret it!

Hermione spoke first.

"Hey you.." she whispered.

He simply smiled at her and whispered…

"I'll see you at breakfast beautiful…" and kissed her gently.

In the months that followed, Severus and Hermione kept their relationship quiet, spending a few evenings a week together in his study or her quarters, taking walks along the lake and spending weekends at his family home in Ireland. 

They talked about their past, their family and friends, their interests in music and films. Hermione was amazed at his knowledge of muggle culture, particularly his fascination for cars.

Disaster struck.

Severus was called away into Durmstrang towards the sixth month point of their relationship, to a teaching convention.

"I will be back as soon as I can darling, I promise!" he said, as he left her in her office.

She tried not to cry but the thought of not seeing him for a month was almost killing her.

"Severus….?" she called as he got to the door.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked.

"I'll miss you!" she said, with a lump in her throat.

He smiled sadly and said…

"I'll miss you too!" 

And then he was gone.

Their relationship could be described as romantic but Hermione had not yet declared her love for him.

She knew deep down she loved him, but needed to be certain before she told him.

The first week away from him was the worst.

She missed him dreadfully and pined for him constantly.

They had decided not to stay in contact, because it would cause too much suspicion.

Everywhere she looked there were reminders of him. Of them.

After the first month, she was sure of her feelings . She could not be aware from her beloved any longer. 

She owled him with a simple note that would surely inform him of her feelings. 

S

Miss you dreadfully.

I have a surprise for you.

H x

Severus was elated to receive her note. 

He had been beating himself up with the idea that she may have been getting harassed by all kinds of male admirers and forgetting about him.

He decided that he could not wait another 5 months to find out what her surprise was.

He wrote back within minutes.

H

Will be home tomorrow night.

I miss you too.

S x

Once she received his note- she began planning.

She waited in his office with a goblet of his famous truth potion.

She was wearing his black teaching robes, with very little underneath.

The room was full of candles, roses petals, and a bottle of champagne on ice.

She sat on top of his desk. Legs crossed, revealing her shapely legs in his favourite black, silk stockings, his robes covering her under ware, for now.

8pm exactly, Severus walked into his office, and saw her sat on the desk looking as beautiful as he remembered.

"Mionie……" he whispered as he dropped his bags and walked quickly towards her.

"shhh my love" she purred into his ear.

He noted that she had just called him 'her love'. She had never used anything like that before.

She kissed him gently and smiled at him. 

She leaned over the desk and took the goblet of Veritaserum , taking a sip.

"Darling, what are you doing?" he asked, concerned that she may have something awful to tell him. 

"Come here, you" she whispered as she removed the robe from her shoulders, revealing a deep green set of silken under ware.

She was tanned and her hair was a little darker then before he left.

"Love?" he asked as he put his arms around her waist as she sat on his desk, he stood between her legs.

" I missed you like crazy…..." she said " Do you have to go back?"

"No love , I can pull some strings!" he said, aware she was under a powerful truth potion, he could not keep the smile off his face.

"I believe there is a fantasy I still need to fulfil?" she smirked, grabbing a hand full of his robes and kissing him with passion.

"Oh my sweet …" he moaned between kisses.

He ripped her under ware of, just as she fantasised and she moaned under his touch.

"Its been so long…" she panted as he trailed kissed from her aching breasts to her stomach.

She gasped as she felt her legs rise up and she was forced to lay back on his desk.

She dared not open her eyes.

And then it happened. She felt something warm, wet and sleek enter her lips. She knew what it was and she arched her back instantly and moaned.

He dipped his head further into her and as she got the breath to open her eyes, the slight was unbelievable.

There he was, head between her legs. All she could see was his silky, fine back hair rubbing itself into her lips.

Into her wet core.

He rubbed his whole face into her and growled, sending vibrations through his body.

He eventually lifted his head, after she had thrashed about all over his desk, screaming and crying out his name in pleasure.

"You are so delicious…." he whispered.

"Now its time to fulfil that fantasy!" He said hoarsely. 

"Oh yeah…." she moaned, opening her legs.

He opened his flies and released himself. 

He managed to guide himself into her slowly at first, but with ease, he finally filled her.

She squealed in excitement as he pumped into her slowly throwing her legs over his shoulders and kissing her naked legs and feet.

He got faster and fast and the rhythm went from slow love making to full on fucking. 

He growled as his animal magnetisms came alive in him and they went on for hours and hours on top of his desk, in every conceivable position, until finally, Severus pumped her full of his seed and collapsed on top of her.

He carried her into his adjacent chambers and laid her on the bed.

They eventually got into bed , once their breathing had steadied and held each other once more.

She looked up at her lover and smiled with relief that he was back with her.

She no longer wanted to keep their relationship a secrete and wanted everyone to know her feelings.

First person of all - Him!

She snuggled into the crook of his neck and kissed his chin as she held his hand.

"Severus?" she whispered. 

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." she whispered into his ear.

She felt his heart beat quicken and his hands began to shake.

"Oh baby…." he pulled her close to him and rocked her, as tears came down his face.

Never in his life did he ever feel worthy of someone like Hermione.

He knew he did not deserve her, but he was determined to thank God everyday of his life for this creature in his arms.

For once in his life, he had a future!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus and Hermione announced their relationship the next day and everyone of course was over joyed for them.

A few jealous eyes were directed in Severus's direction. Who could blame them. Severus had just caught the most eligible witch of the age.

Severus of course proposed a few months later, and of course, Hermione accepted with as much joy as he had given.

They were married in a lavish ceremony in Hogsmeade a year later and celebrated their wedding by buying a new house in Paris.

They only stayed there in holiday time, they were content with his dungeons. They needed no lavishment, as long as they had each other. 

And they stayed happily married for quite sometime. Peacefully living happily, learning new things about each other day by day, loving each other more and more.

Until……………………….

"Severus, I forgot to renew my contraception charm this month……………"

"Oh dear……." he yelped in surprise! 


End file.
